powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Members Only
"Members Only" is the sixth episode from fourth season of The Powerpuff Girls. It is the eightieth episode overall. Plot The Powerpuff Girls go to Mount Neverest in order to audition to join the Association of World Super Men (AWSM), an exclusive all-male organization of international superheroes. But is there less to this association than it appears? Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls rush home to watch the live coverage of the Association of World Super Men Super Summit 2000. Heroes attending the summit are such legends as England's Big Ben, Jamaica's Ya-Mon, Africa's Mandingo, Australia's Down Unda Mate, Japan's E-Male, China's Mushu Gai Man, Mexico's Mucho Muchacho, and America's Major Glory, the founder/head of the AWSM. Being starstruck at seeing their favorite superheroes, Bubbles wishes one day to be good enough to join the AWSM. Professor Utonium, however, points out to his daughters that they've saved the world multiple times and have defeated a number of different villains, even humbling HIM. The girls then ask to go to AWSM's Rotunda of Seclusion and audition to join their ranks, to which he agrees. They rush to the Association and introduce themselves. However, Major Glory isn't convinced, and says they have to go through a series of tests in order to join AWSM, to which the girls are only too happy to accept. #'Test of Strength': Buttercup's tested against Big Ben, the strongest of the AWSM. Big Ben starts by lifting a large car, to which Buttercup responds by lifting a school bus. Big Ben retaliates by lifting an elephant, but Buttercup one ups him by lifting a blue whale. Big Ben tries to win by lifting a castle, but Buttercup, not to be outdone, retaliates by lifting a SKYSCRAPER! Big Ben, now fully fed up, goes as far as to lift the entirety of Mount Neverest! The AWSM cheers, but then Buttercup beats Big Ben effortlessly by lifting both him and the mountain! #*Big Ben's then subsequently squashed by the Mountain, and upon reentry in the Rotunda, he's ridiculed by Down Unda Mate, Ya-Mon and Valhallen (in that order). #'Test of Speed': Bubbles is tested against E-Male, the fastest of the AWSM. They had to run around the globe in a foot race. At first, it seemed like E-Male was winning, but Bubbles ends up blowing past him with her super speed, even beating E-Male's own record of seven seconds around the globe. #*Like Big Ben, E-Male's ridiculed upon reentry in the Rotuna by Down Unda Mate, Ya-Mon and Vallhallen (also in that same order). #'Test of Heroism in the Field': Specifically to destroy a swarm of meteorites before they smashed into the earth. Blossom was the last one to be tested, and Major Glory supervised the test personally. Blossom originally had trouble with stopping the meteorites, but upon seeing the largest one, she gets an idea. Using her ice breath, she freezes the meteorite, and smashes it in the perfect place to cause the shards to destroy the other meteors, and in a surprised stupor, Major Glory's struck by the remaining ice shard. #*Of course, just like Big Ben and E-Male, Major Glory's ridiculed upon reentry in the Rotunda, by Vallhallen, Ya-Mon and Down Unda Mate (in that order) The girls await the grades they got in the tests, which were exemplary across the board, but then Valhallen speaks up in protest, and the other members agree with him. Major Glory's only too happy to deny the girls membership after this. Upon asking why, Major Glory basically tells them that men are superior to women, even when it comes to superheroism. But after asking what the girls' family is like, he and the rest of the AWSM are surprised to hear that Professor Utonium, their dad, does the work both men and women traditionally do---with the exception of mowing the lawn and washing the car, which Bubbles does---''and'' that the girls don't actually have a mom. The girls are saddened about being denied their dream of joining the AWSM. But after they leave, a space hotrod flies down through the Rotunda, and transforms into a large, muscular mechanized alien being known as Mascumax, who promptly challenges the AWSM to a battle. At home, the girls are told by the Professor that their humiliation was televised live, as well as the beating that Mascumax was currently giving the AWSM. At first, the girls don't want to save them, but a pep talk from the Professor, basically on how just because the AWSM-members were mean to them doesn't give them the right to abuse them when they're helpless, has them flying back to the Rotunda to (somewhat reluctantly) save the sexist superheroes. Mascumax seemed to be victorious, but when the Powerpuff Girls arrived, they beat Mascumax and finished him off with the Furious Flaming Feline, sending Mascumax crying home to his mommy (LITERALLY!). The AWSM members are extremely grateful to the sisters for saving their lives from Mascumax, and (rather sheepishly) ask if they can join their superhero club. At first, Blossom and Bubbles deny them, but Buttercup gets an idea and indicates it to her sisters by saying, "Now girls, just because they were mean and insenstive, that doesn't mean we shouldn't turn the other cheek." At the end, with the standard hearts ending from the series, we zoom out and see the AWSM dressed in Powerpuff-style dresses! Quotes :is racing E-Male around the world in the test of speed :Bubbles: Um, excuse me. Am I just supposed to keep up with you or is someone supposed to win? :E-Male: Oh, one of us should definitely win. :Bubbles: Okay. :speeds ahead Trivia *"AWSM" is an abbreviation for the word "awesome." *The only members of the AWSM who had lines are Major Glory, Valhallen, Ya-Mon, E-Male, Big Ben and Down Under Mate. *Space Ghost and Harvey Birdman made cameo appearances. *Spore makes his second appearance (his first appearance is Super Zeroes). *Some of the AWSM members are made up of characters from Dexter's Laboratory. *The reason the AWSM were sheepish when asking the sisters about joining them was probably because they felt guilty about the way they treated the girls when they tried joining the AWSM. *This episode confirms that The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory exist in the same universe. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Two-Part Episodes